Blue Rouge: My final work
by Blue Rouge
Summary: All I have to say is thank you :


Hey guys how's it been? Yeah it's me Blue Rogue, the person who made a few good stories for all those ZoroxRobin fans out there. Well whatever fans of my stories I have left anyhow. It's been such a ridiculous amount of time since I got on ; to be honest I spent over an hour just trying to see how I could start this off. First and for most this is not a story, it's an apology letter. The emails, messages, and reviews that I have received over the last 5 years have been outlandish. You guys wanting me to continue and finishing all of my works. The truth is that I have matured so much over the years, I know this cite is a place for people to enjoy reading awesome fics about their favorite shows or movies; its not really meant for people to apologize. But belief me when I say this; if I did not think it was worth it I would not attempt to waste your time.

I have been busy with college and work as a journalist; both roles have been great thankfully. I belief a week ago I was sitting in my apartment filing my reports for a few interviews I had. When randomly I thought of my childhood and all the cool things I had to stop doing. Writing these stories was so much fun for me, honestly.

But more importantly than that, I went back and re-read my stories AND OH MY GOD! The typos and grammar problems were embarrassing. I was young and still working on my form at that time, but I was so surprised to see my awful mistakes. So thank you guys for being way too nice on those reviews. As a journalist I would hang myself if my work was an eight of that sloppiness.

I still keep in touch with One Piece episodes, I am familiar with the current manga chapters and I enjoy everything so far. I have not read any new work on , or at least anything for the past few years so I look forward to reviewing anybody's work if you're into the whole ZoroxRobin thing.

And finally about my stories….

The reason why I was absent for such a long time was because my career was taking me on a fast lane, and all of my down time was cut short. Then over time both my parents past away one after another, it really was hard to come back to doing anything fun after someone you love leaves you. But I came back because I have a few days before I leave town and start my busy routine. Soooooooooooo

Here's what I've decided. Incredible Night was the most requested story of mine to be continued so I decided to give you guys two options.

Option #1

**Get my old documents from my back up storage unit and give the last few chapters up and ready. **  
><strong>I will say however if you guys choose this option, it might have those horrible grammar issues and mistakes. I don't want to tamper with the concept and ideas I had back in those years, I feel that if I changed something from those chapters then the whole story would be ruined. <strong>

Option #2

**Let someone else take these stories for a spin.** **To be honest this would be really awesome for me. I would feel flattered if someone could take it to a different route; maybe even add events from the current One Piece world standing. I don't regret saying there are much more talented folks out there than me that can do a better job at getting the story to come alive.**

The other stories that I have worked on, as much as I hate it (and I really hate it) I will change their status from in progress to complete. Sorry this more work than I could possible handle.

I won't be writing anymore stories. I just wanted to let anyone that ever came across my work to know; that I am beyond grateful for your interest and support. I wish I could throw away my duties and write away till my hands bleed to my death. Was that a bit morbid? Robin might have some competition now. This is my final farewell and again, again, and again-

I apologize for anyone I let down or disappointed. In the end I am grateful if I made you interested in this great manga/anime known as One Piece.

Incredible Night options 1 and 2…..review as your answer. I will pick the most requested of the two and on June 30th everything will be decided.

To end things on a good note, let me just say that I will review any work done on and look forward on seeing all types of awesome work from you guys.

Until then…SEEE YAAAHHHHHH!


End file.
